The End Or The Beginning
by use2b2t2
Summary: Part 3 of a Trilogy. Read Back and Return to understand this final story. The Phoenix disbanded. Loves separated and lives lost. Voldemort has become Minister through disguise and deception. Hermione returns. Rated M Back on track now...new update
1. Chapter 1

The End or the Beginning

Part 3 of a Trilogy. Betrayal. The Phoenix disbanded. Loves separated and lives lost. Voldemort has become Minister through disguise and deception. Can Good triumph or will Darkness descend after consuming one of the Light? Read Back and Return to understand the final of this series.

AN: Binns makes his move to fully control of the Ministry of Magic. Donovan betrayed the Order and his love Erin. Hermione takes a port key and ends up….where?

Chapter 1. Disoriented

"_Mother you are ill. Please tell me what I can do. He promised that you would arrive here. I've been waiting for you."_

_Hermione stood for a moment and promptly passed out._

Hermione slowly woke up in a large bed feeling woozy. What the Merlin happened? She remembered taking the port key from Donovan and a young man who looked alarmingly like Severus called her mother.

She groaned out and tried to sit up and felt a firm hand push her back down on the bed.

"You hit your head when you fell. I've a Calming Draught for you and we can speak more."

The face in front of her was blurry and felt a phial pushed to her lips. Struggling she felt herself held firmly in place. "I promise you are safe and this potion is safe." Silky voice whispered to her.

She stopped her struggle. Severus?

Hermione felt the phial pressed to her lips and she drank down the contents, tasting the Calming draught mixed with….a Sleeping draught. "This is more than a Calming draught…." Falling to sleep.

The young man looked down to the sleeping witch with remorse. "I'm sorry for that but it's for the best." Pulling his wand out and pressed his wand to a mark on his left forearm and sent a message.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Binns chuckled at the news that Hermione Snape took her life. With her out of the way things would be so much easier. Still there was the matter of Snape and his Bride to attend to. He looked down to the bowed figure. "Find Snape and my Bride and bring her here. If there is resistance, kill Snape but do not allow harm to befall the witch."

"As you command My Lord." The bowed form stood up and left the Minister's office. Walking through the Ministry, he sensed he was being followed. He recognized the steps of his pursuer. He tracked him enough weeks on his own. Exiting the Ministry he turned and nodded behind him before moving to Knockturn Alley and walked down the dirty cobbled patchway, glaring at all those that approached him. Soon he was to the better part of Knockturn alley and knocked on the door in a special way and watched it open, his smiling witch greeting him with open arms. "Leave the door open for we have a visitor Julia. He is safe and of the Order."

Julia led him to the sitting room and flicked her wand towards the kitchen and guided a silver tea service and placed it on the low table in front of them.

Donovan walked in and found a beautiful red headed witch holding Slightly's hand looking worried.

"A pleasure to meet you Julia." Donovan spoke and sat down across from the couple.

Julia hesitated. She did not recognize the handsome wizard sitting across from her. "I don't understand Slightly. The Order of the Phoenix is in hiding. Why is he here?"

Slightly kept his hand in his robes holding his wand. "Just the question to ask Julia. Why have you met up with me Donovan?"

"Voldemort has asked you to find Severus and Erin. I knew he would for you are his assassin. I need you to vouch for me."

Slightly barked out a laugh. "Why would I need to vouch for you? Everyone in the Order knows that Erin loves you and trusted more than I."

Donovan looked down to his feet. "I was until I revealed this." Pulling up the sleeve of his Ministry robes and revealed the Dark Mark.

Slightly shot up and whirled his wand out. "Traitor!"

Donovan held out his hands showing he was not armed. "Just like you Slightly."

Slightly heard resignation in the man's voice but kept his wand pointed to him. "You better explain yourself Donovan and make it quick. My witch is scared and I will protect her."

Donovan explained that after he was rescued and went back to work he was pulled into the Minister's office and tortured until he agreed to Voldemort's words that things would go a lot better for Erin if he took the Mark and joined him.

"I did it for her Slightly just like you agreeing to the Unbreakable Vow to protect your witch." Finishing his story.

Julia gasped out. "Slightly you shouldn't have done that!"

Slightly put away his wand. "That happened well over a year ago Donovan. How did you hide it from Erin?"

Donovan closed his eyes and the Dark Mark faded away. Opening his eyes he looked to the couple looking at it in shock. "There are hundreds like me Slightly. All mixed in every part of Wizarding world. All waiting for the command to take over. I went to Erin and Severus and told them how I protected Hermione but they Aparated away before I could explain. I'm sure that the Order of Light is infiltrated. With that being said, the Order of the Phoenix is at risk. I need to warn them. That Unbreakable Vow should be telling you to help me as there is a threat."

Slightly shot up feeling compulsion. "Damn you Donovan! You knew this would happen." Growling out.

"You can locate Harry Potter. Take me him so I can get his acceptance so I can meet with Erin and Severus and explain everything." Donovan pleaded.

"I have no choice Donovan just like you know. I am the only one that can reach Harry. Grab a hold of my hand."

Donovan did as he was told and took hold of the short wizard's hand.

Slightly spoke softly to Julia. "I'll be back as soon as I can Julia. You'll be safe here I promise." Tucking his free hand into his robes and grasped a small watch and thought for a moment thinking of destination.

Julia watched the two fade slowly until they disappeared. "Be safe Slightly." She called her elf Daisy to her. "Move my things to the Summer House Sassy. I will be leaving this place and you will be going with me this time.

Daisy looked to her Mistress in fear. Those were code words from years ago. "I'se do as commanded Mistress."

She sat down and poured herself a cup of tea from the silver tea service. She would wait for Slightly to return before leaving, not trusting the words of the handsome visitor.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione was in the world of half- awake, half asleep and heard muffled voices.

"Are you sure of the dose Sebastion? I told you that she has a high tolerance of both from the war."

"I've read the book you gave me on addictions and brewed accordingly Father. She'll awake in two hours."

The older wizard glanced to the bed. "She is waking now. I'll not fault you for it Son, because it is difficult to brew mixed potions without prior testing."

Both men turned and watched the witch stir.

"Go make some sandwiches Sebastion and take your time."

Sebastion smirked at his father for a moment before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Cheeky boy." Severus growled and turned his focus to the witch on the bed.

"It's a bad dream. A young man who calls me mother and looks like my husband." Shaking her head and sat up, room coming into focus and found her husband looking to her with concern.

"Severus! We must run! Donovan gave me a Port Key. All is lost and he is a Deatheater!" She shrilled out.

"I know Hermione. We are safe here." Pulling her small hand into his large one wrapping long fingers around it before pressing his lips and held it, shuddering and holding back a sob.

Hermione grew alarmed. "Severus…." She began and really looked at her husband. He looked older and grey streaks showed along with black. He looked….worn.

"Severus, I don't understand." Hermione started and felt her husband release her hand when the door opened and the younger wizard walked in carrying a tray containing sandwiches and a tall glass of orange juice and placed it on the bed stand next to the bed.

Severus glared at the young man and growled out. "I told you to take your time Sebastion."

"Sorry Father. I know you have been waiting years for this moment and did not want to miss it." Sitting in the chair next to Severus.

"You are too much like your mother Sebastion." Severus growled out, anger lacking in his voice.

Hermione looked confused. "He called me mother and you father. You're older…you look worn out." Patting her belly and found it flat and firm. "Oh Gods Donovan put me in the future!"

Both wizards watched her close her eyes and mutter. "Calm yourself Hermione. There is a logical explanation for this."

Sebastion watched his mother collect her thoughts. "It's going better than last time Father."

"So it seems Sebastion."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked to the younger wizard watching her expectantly. He was a spitting image of her husband except the nose was like hers along with his eyes for they were of a warm brown color versus obsidian. He looked relaxed while her husband sat in his chair tense.

"This is not right Severus. I feel it."

Severus sighed and stood up. "Eat your food and rest Hermione. I know that you are tired and your magical signature is low. I promise that I will explain more when I come back for I can't risk being away from the school for a long period of time. Sebastion will watch over you protect you if need be. You will not answer any of her questions Sebastion."

"Of course Father. I remember the last time."

She watched Severus leave, wearing the dark robes from long ago when he taught potions at Hogwarts.

Sebastion cut her question off and handed her a sandwich. "Eat your food Mother. Father will be back as soon as he can and only he can answer your questions."

Hermione ate the sandwich and observed the young wizard that was her son. What the hell was happening to her?

AN I wonder as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanation

Chapter Two Explanation

Slightly and Donovan arrived in a lit cave with sparse furnishings and found Harry sitting on a ratty couch Daily Prophet folded on his lap, glasses in his hand crying silently.

Donovan moved forward. "Harry…." He began.

"Severus explained what happened Donovan. Why are you even here?" Voice breaking. "Hermione is dead because of you. She was buried in a paupers grave with no one to mourn her!"

"He didn't tell you I created a Port Key that rescued her and sent her in time and provided the Dark Lord a copy of her body created with a large bone?" He knew Severus was angry but damn him for not telling the young man about his actions. Such a Slytherin Slytherin reaction.

"Severus did not stay long telling me he would be unavailable so he can keep Erin safe. I gave him money to help him and said best not to contact him unless lives were at stake."

Slightly moved and stood next to Donovan. "I brought Donovan to you because of the Unbreakable Vow between us. Listen to him."

Harry motioned them to sit across from him. "I'm listening."

Donovan finished his tale, showing how he could control his Dark Mark and hide it from view.

"You're sure there are hundreds and we may be infiltrated? Merlin how can we fight this?"

Donovan responded. "I can teach you a countercharm that will reveal the hidden Mark. Call four that you can trust explicitly plus a new member."

Harry pulled himself together and placed his hand in his pocket, turning the coin in his pocket. "I'll have to move after this."

Luna, Neville, Molly, Arthur, George, and Jonathan Wentworth arrived.

Harry rushed to Ginny. "Where are our children." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her. They decided that being apart would be safer for his children's sake.

"Padma's watching them Harry." Ginny whispered in his ear.

Harry released his wife and spoke to the assembled witches and spoke. "I've been alerted to a danger and Donovan is here to test a theory. All here have proven themselves to the Order and I trust each and every one of you. Reveal your left arm."

Everyone revealed their left arm out and waited, watching Donovan tap his wand for a moment and moved to the next.

Jonathan kept his arm out and felt the wand touched his arm and screamed out in pain, hearing everyone gasp out in shock when the Dark Mark revealed itself.

Jonathan pulled his wand out but found himself on the floor, with a short pock marked wizard standing over him. "I suggest you talk now or I will make you and I will not use magic."

Arthur stood over the wizard. "You helped me while I was Minister and can't believe you are Voldemort's man!"

Jonathan did not show any remorse. "I'll not talk at all. Kill me!" He demanded.

Slightly used his wand and levitated the bound wizard. "You'll die my friend but not before you tell me all that is intimate. We are going to become very close my friend."

Slightly looked to Harry. "Do you have a room I can use Harry?"

Harry pointed to the door that led to the forest. "No but we are in a remote place. No one should hear his screams."

Slightly chuckled Harry's hint to the bound wizard.

"Stay for a moment Slightly. I need to call someone to see this." Harry asked turning his coin to call another of the Order.

Severus appeared. "Harry I told you…" Pausing when he noticed the assembled witches and wizards.

"Donovan!" He hissed. "Traitor!"

Donovan stood his ground. "You never gave me a chance to explain Severus and you should have told Harry how I protected Hermione."

Severus glared at the wizard for a moment and turned to Harry. "What do you wish of me?"

Harry pointed to the bound wizard floating behind Slightly. "Donovan revealed a hidden Mark on that one and I thought you could help Slightly out."

Severus turned and looked to Slightly. "Why not? I've not talked to Slightly for a while."

All watched as Severus followed Slightly and the bound wizard.

"Donovan, teach us the charm so we can clear our ranks." Harry commanded.

All gathered around the handsome wizard as he explained the counter-charm and allowed him to practice on his arm until they got it right.

After an hour Donovan pulled his arm back. "You've mastered it."

Another hour passed and the gathered watched Slightly and Severus arrive back.

Slightly looked to the group. "I have a different Mark from the others as I am Voldemort's Assassin. After a nice long chat with our friend he revealed that his Mark was not special as all receive the same. So it will be hard to find it as all of Voldemort's followers have the same."

Arthur looked to Slightly. "What happened to the wizard Slightly?"

Severus interrupted Arthur's words. "We took him to a place that he will not tell our secrets."

"Where is that Severus?" Arthur demanded.

Slightly chuckled. "The only logical place Arthur. We sent him to the Veil."

The room quieted realizing the two killed the wizard.

Severus pulled several phials out of his pocket and laid them on the uneven table between the ratty couches. "Sleeping Draught. Slip this and then use the charm you've no doubt been practicing on Donovan. If you cannot kill them, bound them up and leave it to me."

"Or me." Slightly interrupted. "I will take care of what your conscience cannot. That is my skill after all."

Each of the called took a phial up.

"We'll work together and clean our cells of the traitors." Arthur murmured out with a steel hard glint in his eyes.

Harry watched them leave, leaving Slightly, Donovan, and Harry in the lit cave in silence.

"I'm leaving this place Severus. Donovan is not the traitor you suggested and I'll talk to you later about why you lied to me Severus."

The three wizards watched Harry shrink up the meager furnishings and food in the cave and placed them in a mole-skin pouch. "I wish you luck and Slightly can find me if you need me."

They watched Harry leave the cave remaining silent for a while staring at one another.

Severus used his wand and changed a rock to a chair and sat. "Slightly, there is something that you did not tell the others."

Slightly sighed and changed a rock to a chair and sat as well. "Severus, I am to bring you and Erin to Voldemort. We need to address that. Both of you or one or my life is forfeit and you lose a spy if you decide otherwise."

Donovan remained standing. "I don't care what you decide but I must see Erin."

"Slightly told me everything Donovan and I'm sorry I doubted you. But you are a danger if I take you to her. The Dark Lord uses the Mark to track his followers when he is interested in them. He will not take note of Slightly for he is trusted but he can track you and will since he knows of your relationship. We need to take care of that."

Donovan looked to his arm. "Are you suggesting…"

Severus barked out. "Yes Donovan, you will lose your arm but I can grow it back in a week. You will go in hiding with the rest of us. It is the only way I will allow you to be with her."

"Whack away Severus." Donovan growled out.

"Remain here and I will be back. Then we will address Slightly's dilemma."

A loud crack sounded out indicating Severus's departure and Donovan turned to Slightly.

"What do you think he meant, taking care of your dilemma?" Donovan asked.

Slightly looked to him. "You know his history. What do you think?"

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Sebastion watched his mother sleeping in the bed, slipping another Sleeping Draught in her tea when he brought the food in. He could not afford to ask her questions as the last time it proved fatal.

Severus strode into the room and watched his wife sleep. "You've learned this time Sebastion."

Sebastion ran his hand through his hair and watched his father for a moment. "What are you going to do this time Father?"

Severus sat down next to his soon. "We've lived this so many times Son. I will tell her the truth and then she can decide. When will she come out from the potion?"

"About an hour Father. I was able to adjust the portion when I made the sandwiches." Sebastion replied. "I suppose you will want me away when she wakes. I don't understand why she does not remember."

Severus sighed, knowing her arrivals hurt him because they remembered and she did not. He was close to her while growing up.

"I've explained the paradox Donovan created many times Sebastion. I know you understand it."

Sebastion sighed. "I do but it does not help. Years pass between her arrival and always thrown back into this moment of time remembering despite how old Ibecame. Hidden away with contact of those of the Order. Not a normal childhood you know."

Severus placed his hand on his son's knee. "I know it's been hard on you but if we succeed this time you will be you own man and not tied to destiny, as will I for better or worse."

Sebastion stood up. "I'll leave it to you then. Good luck."

Severus watched his son leave, shoulders hunched in defeat. He sat in the chair watching Hermione sleeping. Gods she was so young compared to him at this time. Always the same when life changed when he lost her to time.

He closed his eyes remembering the past.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived back, not saying a word, pulling a Goblin made sword, a few phials of potions, and a bowl containing a thick green past and placed them on the low rickety table in front of them.

He turned to Donovan. "Explain your actions concerning Hermione Donovan!" He growled out.

"I gave her a Port Key but it is more than that Severus. I always intended it to be used for Erin, but seeing Hermione there trapped made me act. When she activated my Port Key she was thrown forward in time, but time infused to her being as well. Depending on what she thinks, time will reverse and it all begins again. Remember it was created for Erin in case she fell to Voldemort's court. I thought that she would be the one to turn the tide but it's up to Hermione now."

Slightly sounded out. "Should not be that bad Severus. Now tell me of my fate."

Severus said nothing and pointed to the phials on the table. "Drink red, blue, then green. That will help you while I remove your arm. We'll wait five minutes."

The three wizards stood in awkward silence while Severus watched Donovan intently, watching his eyes glazed over and fall to the floor unconscious.

He indicated to Slightly to pull the wizard's arm out and grabbed the sword, testing its weight. Soon the deed was done and Severus applied the green paste to the stub of his arm.

Slightly picked up Donovan and placed him on the tattered couch. Making sure the wizard was deep in sleep he turned to Severus. "We've plans to discuss."

Severus closed his eyes. Hermione lost in time and he needed to have hope and the slight pockmarked wizard in front of him was his hope.

Snapping them open, he spoke. "We will discuss them when Donovan is safely away. The Dark Lord did not give you a timetable." He growled out.

Slightly sat down. "We have nothing but time, according to Donovan."

Mid-week into Donovan's recovery Hermione appeared. She looked worn and scarred. "Severus!" She shouted out.

"Hermione! What?" Severus began.

She placed her finger on his lips. "This point in time has happened so many times. What you think is wrong. Go with Slightly and turn yourself in." She pleaded.

Shit. He was going to tell Slightly not to report back. "You're sure of this Hermione. Donovan explained his Port Key."

She moved to him and kissed him deeply and broke away. "A curse Severus despite the fact it saved my life. Just do as I say. I've lived this moment so many times. Please listen to me this time."

He watched her move away from her. "Erin! Is she safe? Do we succeed? What of our son?"

Hermione touched his cheek. "Maybe all will be well this time."

Severus opened his eyes hearing his witch stir. He took small hand in his. "I hope you're ready for this Hermione as we discuss time."

Hermione looked to her husband in confusion. "Please tell me what the Hell is going on."

Severus spoke and she listened to the story. When he finished, he watched her intently.

Silence in the room held for minutes before her husband pulled her out of the bed and hugged her tightly, sobbing out. "Oh Hermione you are here! You did not disappear."

Hermione allowed Severus to hold her, sobbing into her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. When she went back in the past she remembered. It was only in the future she did not.

She knew it was opposite for them. They remembered in the future and not the past.


	3. Chapter 3 Actions

I do not own the Potter universe. JK Rowling does and I make no monies\

Chapt 3 Actions in the future.

_She knew it was opposite for them. She remembered the future and not the past._

"So Donovan was killed by Voldemort?" Hermione murmured reaching out her hand and felt Severus grab it.

"Yes. Slightly brought me and Donovan to Voldemort." Severus murmured. "There was no choice because you told us that this plan of action must happen."

"How long was that?" Hermione inquired.

"Sebastion was three so it was seventeen years ago. Hermione, Voldemort killed Donovan, not worrying to use him to find Erin. He has something else. I went back willingly and did things to help him take full control. He has been branching out, content to let his desire to have Erin fall back. I am not trusted enough though he does keep me informed on certain things. He whispers that very soon he will take over the world."

"And how is our world Severus? This world of the future?" Tears silently spilling that Donovan was murdered.

"I can show you Hermione, but it will require Polyjuice and you are not up to it yet." Releasing her hand. "Rest and I promise to take you out."

He went to release her hand and she grabbed it. "Stay Severus. I'm so tired and so many years missed because I do not remember and you do. I don't think I can do this again."

"How you have aged because it seems like yesterday to me and I find my son grown up and you with grey in your hair."

Severus patted her hand. His love surged out but this was awkward, almost mechanical. "Most of the Order is still alive and hidden, biding their time for your arrival. Let's wait a day or two to make sure you do not disappear as in the past. I need to prove that you are truly here and will not leave as in the past. I think it is but I want to make sure. Then I will call the Order to meet."

"Harry and Ron?" Hermione whispered out in a question.

"Mr. Weasley was caught and I'm sorry Hermione. He was tortured and spilled everything and it was a miracle that I was able to rescue a third of the Order. Still we have them so we have help." Severus murmured and stood up.

"Sleep with me Severus." Hermione pleaded. "I feel so alone and I do not remember."

Severus looked to her unsure before he expanded the bed and removed his robes, leaving him in a silk white shirt and trousers and laid down beside her. He sighed out when her arms wrapped around him and settled against him. He absently ran his fingers through her hair before falling asleep beside her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Erin dreamed, moaning out in her sleep and her watcher grew concerned. It happened for many years and the sleeping witch never remembered when asked.

Ginny Potter shook Erin awake watching the witch stir and sat up shouting. "He knows where I am! He whispers that he will come to me soon!"

Erin sobbed. "Oh Donovan! If he were here he could protect me! Everything is lost as I have no one to love and my father will force the Dark and I will fall into the Abyss!"

Ginny grew alarmed and forced a Sleeping Draught down Erin's throat. All of Hermione's past warnings were coming into play. She watched the witch settle down and sent out her Patronus with a warning to Harry, Slightly, and Severus knowing the pinnacle had been reached as Hermione warned in the past.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort awoke, finally making contact with his intended. It took seventeen years but it was finally here. Marriage and the rest of the world his, promised by the Dark. He had Europe fully in hand thanks to Severus Snape's bloody acts but had to hold the rest of his plans as the Americans were quite adamant that if he moved one more step, they and the rest of the Wizarding world would fight back and he did not have the numbers to push them yet. There was enough Articles of Agreements sent so he had to bide his time.

He dressed and went to his office at the Ministry of Magic and called his Circle to him.

Voldemort smiled as they arrived and bowed. "My friends it is time."

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione awoke disappointed that Severus was not beside her. Moving down the stairs she followed the smell of eggs cooking, stomach rumbling and arrived in the kitchen.

She found Sebastion cooking eggs the Muggle way at the hop, flipping the eggs in a pan.

"Smart for you to not use Magics to be tracked." Hermione whispered out.

Sebastion turned to his mum and smiled. "You look exactly as you were when you left us seventeen years ago and every time you arrived. "I've got beans on toast, sausage, and oatmeal in addition to the eggs. Father was called to Voldemort and he insisted I cook this for you."

Hermione sat at the table noting her son. Same tall lank form along with the long black hair, minus the obsidian eyes of his father, with her warm cinnamon eyes replacing them.

"You are definitely like you father." She murmured as he placed a plate in front of her and tucked into her meal, hunger finally giving out to etiquette and quickly downed it, disconcerted on how her son resembled Severus so much.

He sat down next to her and ate, wiping his lips with a napkin before addressing her. "Father told me to show you everything for we remember you and you do not remember us."

Hermione reached over and held grabbed his hand. "Look into my eyes Sebastion." She commanded softly.

"Father told me I was the best Occlumens he had ever seen bar you and Voldemort. My shield is down." Sebastion murmured and waited.

She held his hand tightly and thought "Legilimens!" and entered his mind.

She entered his mind and began at the beginning when she would leave him when young. Each time she arrived back, the time spent was longer. Always holding him, whispering her love and that he did not understand.

The last time before her current arrival he demanded that she tell him everything and smiled when she gave the little snippets that his father did not, and suffered when he approached him after her passed information.

He willing pushed forward his most recent memories. Father being tortured when Sebastion abandoned Wizarding England and distanced himself away and went to America. His father's anger boiling when he told him his role as a spy for the Americans and he accepted it, knowing it was for the best.

After completing his Potion's mastership, his isolation, his father demanding no sense to get killed as he could provide him intelligence. He protested and his father never wavered. "I took a beating for you when you left boy! I'll feed you and here you will sit until your mother arrives."

His amazement when after his Potions mastership, Severus revealed the true sense of his mum.

He allowed her further in, sensing she wanted to know more of the past than the present.

Her reading to him as a toddler, and when he went to Hogwart's, helping him with his assignments during the summer, her whispering her role to him in 2nd year.

Sebastion felt her leave his mind and watched silent tears slide from her eyes as she lost consciousness.

Hermione targeted his memories and views of Diagon Alley and he willing fed her those, sensing her shock of how downtrodden their world was.

Hermione fell out of his mind and moaned out as it was too much to take. "Oh Gods!" She shouted, passing out and fell out of the chair at the raw emotion she felt from him when she observed his memory and slipped out of her chair, losing consciousness.

Sebastion picked his mother up and took her back to bed, knowing she found several memories of beatings and deaths that he observed while spying on Wizarding villages for the Americans disturbing.

He kissed her forehead and laid her on the bed and tucked her in. "I'm sorry you had to see them Mum."

Waking her with "Inervate." He watched her flutter her eyes open. "What have you seen in the future Mum?" He demanded.

Hermione was groggy. "The end of our world every time before I was sent back." Falling back into the world of Nod.

Sebastion rocked back on his heels shocked. This was the furthest she stayed so maybe there was hope to avoid the end.

Severus appeared next to him. "I see you here with her. Tell me everything and I will tell you what I have gathered."


	4. Chapt 4

I do not own the Potter universe. JK Rowling does and I make no monies. M theme and Hermione is back. Potter met and what happens next?

Chapt 4 What of the future?

_Severus appeared next to him. "I see you here with her. Tell me everything and I will tell you what I have gathered." _

"Tell me again why?" Sebastion demanded.

Severus sighed. Despite his son's intelligence he still had trouble wrapping his mind around time.

"Your mum was discovered and Donovan was a hidden Deatheater unknown to all of us. He was commanded to kill here and he used a Time portal to save her. So your mum pops in from time to time, lives with us for a time and disappears leaving us to remember and her to forget. What more is there to know?" Severus smirked.

Sebastion sighed. "Very funny Dad."

Severus pressed the light moment for his son was far too serious, even with his standard. "What did she tell you of the future?"

Sebastion slumped back in his chair and glanced to his mum sleeping peacefully. "She said that every time she left the future all was lost. I've thought about her words Dad. When she arrived in the past she spent years with us and yet the last few times she spent mere hours with us. She has spent a day here and I think this is the last hurrah so to speak."

Severus conjured up a chair and sat down. "Show me." He softly commanded.

Sebastion noted his father's resignation and looked to him. "Find what you seek."

After a few moments his father addressed him. "Your Mum has been adamant in the past that we do not ask of the future. You are right on her desperation because she told you everything. What will you tell your puppet masters?"

"I think I'll hold off on that and see if there is a bit of hope left." Sebastion countered back.

"So full of gloom and doom you are Sebastion." Severus growled back.

"I wonder why Father? You commanded that I stay here, accept my Mark and spy like a good boy. I had a problem with the Mark part. Gods know I've seen you come back enough times beaten. So I graduated best of Hogwarts and left when Mum encouraged me."

Severus stood up. "I'll get in contact with Potter and see if we can come up with a plan. Your memories of what she showed you are disturbing."

Sebastion stood up. "You need to talk to Mum. She is hurting more than before. You know you feel it."

Severus ignored the remark and watched his son leave, knowing he was right. Still Potter had to be informed.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry met him in the Muggle village of Mildenhall in Suffolk. It was far enough away from prying eyes.

Harry reached out a hand. "I've not seen you in a few years. Is she back?"

Severus knew Harry realized the only time he contacted him was when his friend Hermione arrived back.

"She's back?" Harry whispered.

"Yes." Severus replied, leading the 42 year old man. "Let's find a place we can talk." Glancing up in irritation as a Muggle military plane flew above noisily, taking off from the airfield close to the village.

Leading Potter to the White Hart pub he glanced around to make sure they were not being followed and allowed Potter to enter first.

Sitting down at a table he ordered the carvery and a glass of whiskey for them both.

They remained silent as the bar maid brought the drinks and meal to them before leaving.

Severus watched the man, the toll of the last twenty years weighing heavily. He looked old for a forty year old wizard.

Harry took to his meal as he did and soon the plates were away, leaving the drinks untouched.

Severus picked his up and gently twirled it, watching the amber liquid. The whiskey was the most expensive in the pub. He tossed his down and placed the glass on the table.

"You look old Potter." Severus remarked.

"You don't look any better Snape." Harry shot back.

Severus sighed. "At least I've got some color to my hair Potter. You've gone grey."

Harry picked his glass of whiskey up and drank half the contents down. "You've contacted me for a reason. Is Hermione back?"

Severus motioned to the bar maid for another round. "Listen well for I'll speak once and be away from here and it is up to you to decide."

Harry leaned in and listened, becoming distressed. Severus ended his report and waited for the younger wizard to respond.

"I sacrificed my family that last time she came back. You tell me that in the end it does not matter?!"

Severus snapped back. "Keep your voice down Harry! You are drawing attention to us." Forcing the second glass into his hand. "Drink it while I distract attention."

Severus moved up to the bar and found the barmaid with a concerned look. He laid sixty quid on the bar. "My friend is going through a difficult time. His wife left him for another woman and the court gave her sole custody of their children. A bottle of your strongest and you can keep the change."

The barmaid tskd in sympathy and left, arriving back with a bottle. "I'll sell it to you as long as you promise no trouble."

"Of course." Severus replied taking the bottle back to the table.

"Now keep it down. What is the state of the Order?"

Harry rubbed his fingers through his grey hair. "All of Erin's group is dead. The Order has twenty left in hiding. There is nothing I can do until I talk to her."

Severus leaned back in his chair thinking. He never told Potter of his son's connection and now it was time to rope the Americans in.

Harry continued. "I asked Ginny to stay with Erin and let my children be adopted and sent to America to protect them. Now you tell me my sacrifice is not worth it. I've not met with her in ten years Severus!"

"I know Harry. But there may be a bit of hope in her arrival despite the disturbing news. I'll have her meet you here in one week."

Harry nodded. "I don't need the bottle Severus. Take it and celebrate with Hermione. At least you can embrace the one you love."

Severus watched Harry stand up and leave the pub, shoulder hunched down in resignation.

The attentive barmaid came up. "I'll refund you the money if you like."

Severus picked up the bottle. "No need Miss. I'll hide it and no one will be the wiser."

"You seem like a nice gent. Here's my number. I was married twenty years before my husband divorced me and went off with another man. I think I can help your friend." Taking the time to write her phone number on a napkin and handed to him.

Severus thanked her and left the pub, strolling lazily passed the Market until he was away from the village. Turning his heal he Apparated back to his cottage.

He went to the kitchen and found a note from Sebastion saying he would be away for the next week. That was not a surprise.

Tossing the note down, he left the kitchen and walked up the stairs slowly to the bedroom that his wife resided in. Oh he wanted this and afraid at the same time.

He opened the door and found Hermione standing looking out the window.

He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him tightly, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I've missed you Hermione Snape."

She turned around and looked up to him and smiled. "You're so much older Severus and it seems like yesterday when I saw you last." Reaching up and running her fingers through is long, salt and pepper hair. "I've caught up your age when we married."

"And you are more beautiful than when I saw you last." He murmured, pressing light kisses on her head and held her even tighter.

She sighed out. "I've missed you're strong arms around me. I may forget the past in my many forays but Fate allows me to remember only you and my memories that happened prior to the time travel object Donovan gave me."

He kissed her passionately, wanting to push to her how much he missed her, how much he loved her.

She broke the kiss murmuring huskily. "I feel the same." Moving her hands and made quick work of the many buttons of his tunic and pushed them off his tall, skinny frame before attacking the fewer buttons on his silk shirt and pushed it away as well revealing his scarred chest.

"You've some new ones Severus., touching a large pink scar that sliced diagonally.

He hitched his breath when she touched him, moving his hands down to the hem of her night gown and pulled it over her head, leaving to kiss her neck while using his thumbs to pull down her knickers.

Hermione immediately moved to unbuckle the silver buckle, undoing his trouser button and pulled down at once catching his briefs as well.

Severus quickly stepped out of them, managing to shake of his boots at the same time while moving her to the bed and laid her down.

Severus kissed her breast, swirling his tongue, remembering how much she enjoyed it from the past.

"It's been twenty years since I last held you Hermione and I've never wanted another. This might be disappointing to you but I assure you that it will be all with me." Sliding into her and shuddered, feeling sweet velvet walls clamp around him. He pushed forward, enjoying her moan and his name slipped from her lips.

Emboldened from her whisper of his name, he thrust forcefully and soon exploded into her while his witch held him tightly.

Panting he fell off of her and held her in his arms. "Next time I promise Love. It's been so long…"

Hermione ran her finger through his hair. "I understand Severus. This has not been the first time and you always make up for it."

"Fucking time travel!" Severus muttered and pulled her tightly to him. He sighed when she settled into his arms, kissing her neck, feeling her settle in.

Hermione chuckled. "You always say that Severus. I promise you this time I will not go away." Kissing his cheek, disappointed when he let a small snore out.

Comforted in his arms, Hermione fell asleep. All was at a cusp now and she knew the future and realized she had no way to prevent it. Maybe with him, with Harry for the first time there would be a new future.

HGSSHGSSHGS

Ron roused himself up. Hermione was back and this would be the last time he would visit her. He thought of her and stilled, realizing he was with her husband. Soon he would meet them and inform them of the game that was being played, Hermione knowing and Severus left unknowing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapt 5 Time to the present

Ron arrived in the room where Hermione and Severus lay sleeping and floated in a corner watching them. The older man looked peaceful, the first time in almost two decades.

Hermione muttered a moment before moving closer to her husband, wrapping the cover tighter around her.

Severus woke at the movement noting the chill in the air. "Go down to the kitchen Ron and I will join you momentarily." Whispering out to not wake Hermione.

Severus waited until the room grew warmer and sat up, gathering his trousers and put them on along with the white silk shirt.

Walking to the stairs he stepped quietly and moved to the Kitchen where Ron waited. Ignoring the ghost, he moved to the Muggle electric kettle and took a few minutes to make a mug of tea for himself before sitting at the table.

"It's been a few years since we last talked Ron." Severus murmured. "I thought you were released to the Veil."

Ron looked sad. "It was only a week ago Severus. Time is in flux because of Hermione's forays into both the past and the future. You wonder why I was placed here and my time is now drawing to a close. Everything changes with time but a ghost is a constant, remembering everything."

Severus looked confused and snarled out. "I am not addled in mind. I last saw you five years ago after an Order raid that ended up with ten deaths on our side and a loss. The Order has never recovered from it."

"Hermione's arrival is at a proper point for time Severus because term ends at Hogwarts and you are free for the summer. Bring Harry and Slightly here after you close the school up. It should take you two days and you have made a habit of not residing at the castle, leaving Hagrid as the care taker so Voldemort wil not take notice of your absence. I'll see you in three days."

Severus sat in the empty kitchen, sipping his tea, thinking of the ghost's words. Time is in flux and that means it is changing. Thinking further he realized his cottage was the only fixed point.

Moving upstairs he walked into his bedroom and found Hermione still sleeping. He observed her and found more grey in her hair than his. She aged in the short time he was away from her.

He woke her. "Hermione I have to get back to the castle."

Hermione woke slowly and sat up, looking around in confusion. "Severus? How can you be here? Voldemort called you to meet him and Slightly told me you were going to be detained indefinitely, meaning he is onto you."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back in two days Hermione and I will be free to talk. Do not leave the cottage Hermione. You must promise me this one thing. I have plenty of food and books to keep you occupied. Promise me Hermione!"

She was taken back on his insistence. "I promise I will not even go outside Severus if it is so important to you."

"That's my witch." Reaching down and picked up his tunic and buttoned it up, pulling his wand out and pointed it to him to smooth out the wrinkles. Moving to the wardrobe he pulled out his dark black cloak and placed it on his shoulder and adjusted it, noting alarm on his wife's face.

"I know you are confused Hermione just as I am. I'm off to attend to Graduation and shutter the school for the summer. I promise you I will be back." Severus silkily replied, hoping his voice calmed her.

He looked at her, always beautiful to him and decided to try the Bond and thought for a moment. "**Time has no meaning to me sweet Hermione when I see you and know I love you more and more each day that I find you are beside me."**

Hermione smiled. ** "I feel the same as it seems I spend time with you and not and I love you Severus. Please be careful."**

"Always sweet witch." Severus replied before turning his heel and Apparated away to the castle.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus arrived in his office at Hogwarts, early rays of the morning shining out through the window. "All of you out now except for Albus!" Snarling out in anger.

The portrait of Dily's Derwent Headmistress of Hogwarts 1741-1768 murmured. "He knows now." Leaving her portrait with a whispered word of luck.

Albus pulled his half-moon glasses off and placed them on a table next to him. "You know the portraits know everything Severus."

Severus stood in front of the large portrait that hung on the wall behind his desk. "I know and you Ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts placed here to guide current and future Headmasters of Hogwarts. Why did you not tell me?

"Dear boy if I told you, you would forget so why distress you? Hermione is back?" Albus calmly replied.

"Yes!" He snarled. "She arrived to me at the same age I was when I married her and in a span a hours she is the same age as me now!"

"Time Severus. Time is coming into a balance of things as forces unknown interfered with it." Albus somberly replied, stroking his beard.

Severus fell into his chair. "How many times has she died?" He demanded before calming down. "How many times have I died? How long has this been going on?"

"You both have died too many times to count and Voldemort always wins in the end. As for the time, its been about two hundred years."

"And Harry Potter, what of him?"

"Defeated every time." Albus calmly replied back.

Severus slumped back in his chair. "So there is no hope then? How long has this been going on?" He demanded.

"In the past Harry Potter defeated Tom and in the future it was assumed he would do it again and always met with failure. I suggest you find someone else. Think of everything you have experienced." Standing up and left his portrait before another question could be asked.

The certificates appeared on his desk and he moved to sign them. Damn portrait was of no help.

Moving to the Great Hall for breakfast he entered and took his seat in the middle of the Great table and looked to his colleagues. Thank the Gods they were like yesterday and not aged.

Not bothering to go to the winged podium he called out. "For those of you graduating today, enjoy Hogwarts for tomorrow you must find a place. A place within the Ministry or our society and dedicate yourself. A place where Magic is might and all lessor beings exterminated so we take our rightful place. They would use us and we cannot afford it. Now eat up witches and wizards and remember our place is at the top and as soon as the Muggles are exterminated we go forth to a brave, new world never having to hide!"

Loud cheers erupted in the hall as platters of food appeared and the students tucked in happily.

Severus did not bother to eat and instead looking at the small group of witches and wizards, remembering ten years ago the last of the Muggle-born witches and wizards were taken care of.

The day went by and at the end of it he handed out the diplomas to the graduating class, hearing all of them speak in reverence of Minister Binns and told him they took the Mark and willing to serve.

He went to his chambers after that and slept fitfully, worrying of Hermione.

The next day all of the Professors accompanied the carriages as required to Hogsmeade and watched the students depart on the train.

Severus remained with the Professor of Dark Arts Study along with Discipline hopped on and shouted their farewells.

He remained with the group he Owled and motioned for them to walk with him. Once away from the village he led them into the forest and found them waiting for him to speak.

"How many of you are still loyal to Dumbledore, to what is right?" He growled out.

The group remained silent.

"No eloquent reference to our Minister so I'll hazard a guess that it is all of you." Severus spoke in a low silky voice.

He placed his hands behind his back and continued. "I am as well though I doubt you believe me based on the last twenty years. But the time has arrived. Time is at a flux and still now allowing the final fight. Gather those in the resistance I know other than the Order of the Phoenix. Very soon you will see the signs and contact me discretely. Have a good summer."

The small staff watched in disbelief when their Headmaster walked away, not forcing Legilimens as he did in the past.

Pomona wrung her hands in worry. "You noticed our colleagues firmly seated with the Minister is not here."

Filius squeaked out. "Something has changed."

The half giant rumbled out. "I know ya never cared fer him, but I believe Severus. I'll contact the Centaurs as he has a bond with 'em." Leaving the group.

Bathsheda Babbling motioned the group closer to her. "I've studied the runes every night. Last night there was a change that I could not believe. Listen to what I have for I have guided you in the past."

The Professors huddled together and listened.

Filius looked to them. "We are in then? Contact those we know?"

Septima of Arithmancy looked to her friends. "Can you feel it, the Majiks all in flux, working and not? I'll gather my contacts and contact the Headmaster discretely for the numbers say it is time."

All agreed to help despite the price.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Two days later Severus arrived at his cottage and found Hermione in his study reading a book. He was pleased that his core group of professors agreed to attend later that day. It was sooner than expected.

He moved to her and kissed her cheek. "What are you reading Love?" Settling in the leather chair next to hers.

"Time." Hermione replied. "I feel out of sorts."

"You've no idea." Severus drily replied.


	6. Chapter 6 Author Note

Chap 6 Author Notes:

For the first time in submitting stories I find that I am discouraged. Maybe it is too complicated with the time travel thing for readers to understand. Maybe I am not doing my duty as a writer to make it clear as you have to read the first two stories. Regardless I find myself spiraling down in completing this.

For the first time I am thinking about not completing a story. This one. I've been writing since 2008. Can you tell me what it lacks? Maybe how it does not tie in? Are you waiting to see how things go? Please review and let me know. I've got the true Chapt Six halfway written.

If no reviews or input, I'm sorry. I can't drive myself to complete this one. I think it is too complex.

Mare


	7. Chapter 7 Time Clicks In

Chapt 6 Time Clicks In

The group filed in and took seats, remaining silent as Severus requested. The room shimmered and flickered for a moment before coming back into focus.

"Did anyone just see or feel that?" Setptima whispered out.

Molly whispered back. "Yes."

"Strange." Filius squeaked back.

Severus stilled, noticing a shimmer when he reached to open the door to Hermione's room. What the Hells?

Severus walked in. "Hermione, what's left of Order is here. Ron appeared and he has a story to tell and all of it revolves around him."

Hermione placed her book down. "Did you notice that shimmer just happened?"

"Yes, I've never heard of that happening." Severus replied.

She stood up from her chair. "It's because of me." Moving to him and staggered. "I suddenly feel weak."

Severus moved to hold her. "I'll lead you down."

Severus led her down the steps. "I have a surprise for you. Hermione is back." Leading her to a seat and sat her down.

"Hermione It's been twenty years. We've missed you and hope you bring good news."

Hermione remained silent and Ron floated up. "To her she met with some of you yesterday."

Ron explained everything that happened for the last two hundred years concerning all of the details, all of the failures and mistakes. He tried to gloss over each and every death of everyone involved, and despite his best efforts, all grew alarmed.

Harry shuddered and put his hands into his face. "Oh Gods! This has been going on for two hundred years!"

A bright light shown out in the room.

All held their hands up to shield and see, finding Ron ensconced in it as the room grew cold and a dark form appeared.

"Time." Ron muttered. "I knew I would always be here until another took my place. It's time."

DEATH allowed himself to be seen. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, time for your final travel to the Veil. The Watcher leaves and a Protector arrive in his place."

Ron watched the look of shock on Hermione's face. "I told you I would be here for you and this is it. The end play Hermione just like Wizarding Chess. I no longer need to watch over you."

All gathered watched DEATH take up Ron's hand. "You know time is set back to rights Hermione. Tell them as another takes my place."

Ron disappeared and all looked to Hermione.

"The shimmer you saw was time settling into place. Time in its proper place and not in flux because of my travels back and forth in time. Ron told you all of the past mistakes and this is our one time to make it count."

Just then the door to the kitchen creaked open and all in the living room moved up against the wall pointing their wands toward the kitchen door.

Dwight Justice stepped in. "The Protector DEATH mentioned has arrived."

Hermione choked out. "Dwight!"

Suddenly the wards flared yellow for a moment and went back to normal.

"Harry, check your list you carry with the names of the Order your created long ago." Dwight called out.

Harry took out the battered piece of paper and watched in disbelief as all the single line crossed through the names of the dead disappeared. "Merlin Dwight is it true?" He spoke in disbelief.

"We've been in hiding as you commanded us to. Master Snape, can you enlarge the room so the Order of the Phoenix can come inside? I can keep up the shield protecting them only for a few minutes."

Severus immediately did as requested, watching Dwight leave for a moment and came back in and stepped aside as witches and wizards filed in.

Severus watched Hermione using the wall to hold herself up and rushed to her and held her. "I've got you Hermione. Lean on me." He whispered to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Neville and Luna walked in hand in hand, followed by two young witches with blonde hair about 18 years old.

They kept coming in Lavender and her husband, with two twin wizards walking behind the couple.

"Severus, how could this be? Lavender and her family was murdered by Deatheaters long ago." Hermione whispered.

"Whatever you did in the past must have made a difference. Everyone survived in this new time so that must mean…"

People continued to pour in with Donovan and Erin walking in last.

Severus observed Donovan and noticed he was missing his arm, remembering he sliced it off to disconnect him from Voldemort.

Potter looked in disbelief, noting the names and found The Order of the Phoenix tripled its size with the now grown children plus the Order of the Light. He did not notice anyone approach him and jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Whirling around, he found Ginny standing with three sons.

He grabbed them and held them tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

An hour passed as everyone caught up on things.

Hermione looked at Harry who was dazed at everything happening and decided to help him. Placing her wand at her neck she whispered Sonorus.

"Harry has called us here so we can see that we are not alone and soon it will be time to act. The order of the Phoenix is re-born!"

Everyone cheered and the room became quiet when Hermione held her hand up. "Everyone still have their coins?"

All nodded.

"Go back to where you've been staying and gather your things and await orders as the leaders plan teams and will assign you to one of three safe houses where you will be quartered as we take up the fight. I promise we have a plan and you will know shortly."

Harry finally gathered his senses. "Hermione is right. The time to fight the Dark Lord is now as time has let him grow complacent here as he focuses his attentions on other countries. Remember not to speak his true name in case he jinxed his name like last time."

Hermione continued. "You may Apparate directly from here." Wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Everyone left except for Harry, Arthur, Molly, Donovan, Erin, and Dwight.

"Severus get a Pensieve so I can place my memories of the past that are revealed to me before they fade away once Time locks itself into place."

Severus led her to the couch and sat her down before rushing into his study and arrived back with a Pensieve and placed it on the table in front of her and watched her point he wand to her head and began pulling out small whispery tendril of memories and placed them in the bowl.

Everyone watched her noting Hermione looked more and more worn out with each memory removed. "All of you must review together. I must rest." Moving to lie on the couch and closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Severus left the room and came back with a blanket and placed it on his wife before addressing Dwight Justice. "How are you here with a body Mr. Justice? The last time I saw you was with Ron Weasley and you were definitely ensconced in the Ghostly plane of existence." He growled out.

"Master Snape, call me Dwight or Justice. I can't answer your question as to why I am a mortal again. One moment I was chatting with Ron who is the only one who can see me because we are linked and next thing I know, I am waiting outside this house with the Order. Ron told me that everything was in place and I would be her Protector and left us to wait outside. I recommend we do as Hermione says though. Time is of the essence."

Arthur and Molly looked confused. "What's this all about Severus? What does Dwight mean?"

Severus watched everyone, noting only the Weasleys were confused at the conversation. That meant only those with direct contact with Erin remembered everything.

Severus pointed to the Pensieve. "Dwight is right. We must see what Hermione has placed in there."

At that moment Sebastion walked in calling out "Dad, I'm back! The Americans have agreed…" Falling silent when he saw the leaders of the Order of the Phoenix standing around a Pensieve.

"Always coming in at the most inopportune moments Sebastion." Severus growled out.

"Don't blame me, look who my sire is." Sebastion retorted back with a smirk.

"I'm sure everyone remembers my son." Motioning him over to stand beside him. "You might as well come along with us because you know most of it anyway."

"Mum's memories of the past?" Sebastion inquired as he moved to stand next to his father.

"Be silent and let's see what Hermione remembers." Motioning all to lower their head and soon felt himself sucked into the Pensieve.

It seemed like days they were in their watching her forays back in time. They watched as she contacted Justice to inform him of the Assassin's arrival to kill him and faked his death before Slightly could kill him. On and on it went, Hermione rescuing all of the murdered Order.

The longest time she spent was at a house with Severus, raising Sabastion and leaving on his Graduation night telling her son to go to America."

Everyone fell out of the Pensieve and Harry scrambled to the List of the Order of the Phoenix to look for five particular names and found them.

"Because of Hermione's actions, Slightly is now longer aligned with us, no doubt spying on us. We never found those with the Hidden Mark. They've laid low and bided their time until tonight! The Dark Lord knows we are re-constituted." Harry muttered.

Severus glanced at Hermione still sleeping on the couch. The one tool that would aide them was in bed with Voldemort now.

"Calm down Harry. If Slightly was informed of the Order I would have been called and dead by now. Hermione was very careful to ensure I remained with the Dark Lord. Call those five names to where you hid in the Forest of Dean to report in ten minutes and I will take care of them before they do damage."

He turned to Molly and Arthur. "You know Julia the best. Go to her and explain what has happened and arrange her fake death and bring her back here. She is in danger now."

"What do you need me to do Dad?" Sebastion spoke excitedly. After years of hiding and boredom he was ready to spring into action.

Severus regarded his son. There was no need for his soul to be tainted yet. "Stay here and watch over your mother." Holding his hand out when his son started to protest. "Remember all the time you spent with Ron and your mother learning tactics? There was a purpose in that as it was planned your mother would be unavailable. Using her memories you and Harry will plan raids that we can conduct immediately after this threat is taken care of."

Harry moved to the tall young man and patted him on the back, noting the look of disappointment. "Believe me you'll be happy not to get so involved at first. I was never great at planning, with Ron and Hermione taking care of that for me. They're not available and I am shite at planning. Can you help me?"

Sebastion found that he could do that. "Sure Harry. With what Mum revealed we can hurt him."

Harry caught Severus's eye and winked, smiling when the older wizard acknowledged the save.

"Off we go then." Severus replied in a firm tone. "Do not stray and be careful. Everyone report back when your task is complete."

"What of us Severus?" Donovan inquired holding Erin.

Severus handed him a slip of paper. "Go to the Forbidden forest and talk to the Centuar Bane and tell him Severus Snape calls on the Herd Pact to protect you. They have their own unique magic and Erin should be safe enough until this business is over and we can find a better place for you."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Voldemort woke up, his Majiks alerting him to something not right. Something that he could not place his finger on. Looking over, he found Slightly sleeping beside him. It was probably nothing. Laying back down, his thoughts drifted about the meeting in Germany tomorrow when a treaty would be signed aligning that country to him. When he located Erin, he would kick Slightly out of his bed and the witch would take his place. He did not mind wizards but preferred witches over wizards.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat at the edge of a clearing in the Forest of Dean wearing his Deatheater robes and mask. He remembered watching the trio from a distance every night they were there until the Sword of Gryffindor was recovered and Ron Weasley's return, re-forming the broken trust by saving Harry.

What Hermione did to bring them to this pinnacle of time was amazing, her logical steps and forethoughts of actions seemingly unrelated in her random arrivals became a pattern to ensure the Order survived for the future. He was amazed that she did not lose her mind with the random jumps.

He smiled. She was truly a Know It All just like when he taught her years ago. Even his mind was not as structured as hers and doubted that he could have accomplished what she did. Yet that witch was his and he thanked the Gods for that.

He was amazed that she did not lose her mind, keeping track of all the changes, the deaths she caused despite saving some. Sometimes she was caught by the Dark Lord and managed to escape the Dark Lord's clutches with the help of Ron, always leaving him safely ensconced in Voldemort's camp.

Loud claps of Apparation sounded and watched the three witches and two wizards arrive. They were not very bright. They should have arrived further out and walked in.

Severus watched them for a few minutes, noting their wands not even drawn.

He moved into the clearing and grinned behind his mask when all fell and bowed to him.

"The Dark Lord is disappointed with your service. Why have you not reported to Slightly that the Order is re-constituted?"

"Knight…" A bowed wizard stuttered. We agreed it was best to wait until we learned of their Safe House and plans. After twenty years of waiting, a few more hours could not hurt but help the Dark Lord. We live to serve our Lord!"

"Lived." Severus growled out pointing his wand and thought of dark intent. "Avadra Kedevra!" Killing all five at once.

He changed their bodies into one large bone and picked it up and walked to the lake a mile away and threw it into the lake.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry and Sebastion poured over the spate parchments of different raids. "It would be nice if we knew the abilities of teams."

Harry clapped the young man on the back. "You always have to think of the best Sebastion. They lived without contact from me for twenty years and still loyal after all of this time. I think we can delay these raids for a week and when your Mum wakes we can constitute the teams and place them together based on the training and testing I can do in that short time."

Harry led the young wizard to the kitchen and poured steaming hot tea into two mugs and handed one to the younger wizard. "You remind me so much of your mother Sebastion. You've a quick mind, just like her."

Sebastion sipped his tea, pleased at the comparison to his Mum.

"I'll let you in on something Sebastion. Sometimes the meekest witch and wizards are the most ferocious fighters. Take for instance Neville and Luna Longbottom. In school Neville always feared your dad and scared of everything. Luna was constantly discounted because of, well….her uniqueness. Yet when everything came down those two were part of the ones to save the day."

Harry continued. "Luna, who is a kind, caring soul fought with such conviction during the Final Battle that I was surprised of. She fought and killed Deatheaters and I always thought she could not do that. She always respected life and balance and when push came to shove, she did what she needed to do. And Neville, Gods bless Neville, one of the meekest, scared wizards actually took out the snake of the Dark Lord and killed a Horcrux. He became a leader, gathering people and led them despite what they knew of him. I guess what I am telling you to hope for the unexpected. If I had to plan raids based on what I knew of them in school I would never have involved them. You have to trust that they will come through."

Harry continued. "Life is not like Wizard's Chess where each piece is known and their movements and actions when a situation or play is presented and react based on set abilities. You have to trust."

Sebastion nodded and sipped his tea, thinking on Harry's words.

Suddenly a crack of Apparition sounded in the leaving room and they rushed in finding Arthur and Molly holding a sobbing Julia with a small House Elf by their side.

"Second bedroom on the left has been prepared for Julia." Sebastion spoke in a low, soothing voice.

Arthur nodded to the young man in thanks and led Julia up the stairs, her House elf following wring her hands in despair.

Severus arrived back and found the living room empty and rushed to his still sleeping wife and casted diagnostic charms. Her magical imprint was low and decided to let her continue to sleep as all the others was normal.

He heard movement at the stairs and found Harry and Sebastion walking down.

"Severus, Arthur and Molly brought Julia her and they are attending her along with her house elf. She is very distraught."

Severus sighed. "No doubt because in an alternate past Slightly loved Julia and she loved him. In this new current the love is one sided where she loves him, but he does not."

Moving to Hermione, Severus picked his wife up and held her sleeping form in his arms. "The five have gone to wherever the Veil has decided for him."

The two wizards watched him carry Hermione up the stairs without a word.

Harry murmured. "There is one thing that I can tell you about your father Sebastion. He never cared for anyone until your Mum came into his life. That man loves her completely."

Sebastion murmured. "He always has and told me that if I found a witch like Mum that I should whisk her away and respect her always. I hope one day I find a witch so I can have what they share."

"I found my Ginny and she completes me. One day you will to Sebastion once all of this mess is through and you can come out in the open and live a normal life." Harry replied and moved to the sofa and laid on it. "Until tonight, I have not seen my wife in 18 years and when she arrived, well…I suppose you will know what it is like when you meet the right one. Good night Sebastion."

Sebastion watched Harry fall asleep and put out the lights with a flick of his wand and went to his room. He had a lot to think about.


	8. Chapter 8 An Assassin Neatly Wrapped

Chapt 7 An Assassin Neatly Wrapped

Voldemort dreamed and found himself bowed down in front of his Master. "Rise soon to be family."

The Dark Man watched Voldemort rise.

"My daughter hid herself within time and that is swept away, anchoring Erin in the present."

"Where is she My Lord? I will bring her to you myself."

The green, scaly, claw tapped lightly on the arm of the intricate throne he sat, thinking what he revealed would weaken him in the eyes of the one mortal he ever bonded himself to. He needed the mortal long enough to impregnate Erin and hang around long enough for his daughter to give birth and he would have the child that he deserved to have, one that would rule the plane of existence in this world.

A child he was denied when he foolishly agreed with the White Lady for their daughter to grow up in Dark and Light and decide when she became of age. Then again, things change and maybe he would not need his vessel. He discarded enough of them before.

"I'll use your present name Chosen One." Leaning forward and allowed his face to be revealed and checkled when Voldemort shrank back.

The same clawed hand tapping on the arm reached up and touched a horn on his head and leaned forward revealing his face into the light.

"I've given you control of my forces Thomas Binns. You find her and if you do not I will punish you and condemn you to nothingness." Waving a clawed hand and sent the mortal away.

The horned creature that was the Dark Lord leaned back in his throne pleased on his decision to tell his chosen to act as he could not do so.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Everyone surrounded Sebastion and Harry listening to Sebastion talk of the different raids and the pros and cons of each one.

Sebastion looked to his Mum smiling. "Her memories were quite detailed. All we need to do is to gather recon to verify all of the targets are still in place at this time. If they are then we I suggest this will be our first target." Handing the leaders of the Phoenix parchments labeled "Alpha".

All looked it over. The target was a brothel located in Mould-on-the-Wold located in Muggle Cotswolds.

Sebastion continued. "Once we confirm the Assassin's schedule we can take him. Even though my father is with Voldemort he certainly does not enjoy status. Slightly is recognized as Binns's right hand man. We take him alive and find out what he knows."

Severus spoke, pleased of the plan. "I know Slightly from the past and maybe I can get the information out of him without torture. I do not meet with him much and only see him next to Voldemort when I am called. It is not that often as I am only charged in making sure the students are appropriately brain-washed into the regime."

Hermione looked pleased as well. In all of the futures she lived, they never went after Slightly first as he was dedicated to the Phoenix. Near the end she realized he was not who she thought and played them as Severus did with Voldemort in the past. "The Order of the Light is not known in this time. Have them watch and confirm."

Harry nodded. "It seems to be the best plan. What are your plans Severus?"

"Sebastion and I will visit Bane and make sure Donovan and Erin are ensconced safely."

Hermione begamn to speak and he halted her. "You need rest Hermione. There will be plenty of ways to reveal your Gryfindor brashness later."

Molly and Arthur held hands. "I've got the list Hermione gave us separating everyone into three teams based on skill. We will go to the safehouse and disperse them to their team location and isolate the three from one other."

"Once they are settled Sebastion and I will go in and do a target Obliviate to make sure the teams are unaware of one another if caught. It was our downfall hundreds of times in the past." Severus murmured. "Let me know when they are settled."

Harry stood up. "That's it then. Let's be about our business then."

All left leaving Arthur and Molly staying behind.

Hermione used her Bond with Severus re-established when she returned and time settled back into itself. **"Go Severus. I saved so many and I was not able to save Percy and his family. They want closure."**

"**I'll gather Sebastion and check on Erin."**

Severus left the room and went up the stairs.

Molly and Arthur stood holding hands. "Percy….my son…" Molly murmured.

Hermione rushed to them and wrapped her arms around them. "I tried to save Ron, Percy, and his family many times. I could not because despite everything I did, they died. Every single time. Their deaths are fixed points in time and nothing I did changed the outcome. I'm sorry." She felt miserable.

Arthur held her tightly. "Your memories gave me a bit of hope for a moment. Thank you for telling us."

The couple released her and Aparrated away to disperse the teams.

Binns woke up and shivered. He knew he was the most powerful wizard in the world here, but in the presence of his Master he felt weak and he hated that.

He kicked Slightly out of the bed laughing when the man fell to the floor and stood up flustered. "We've work to do Slightly."

Slightly fell down to his knees immediately, noting the red eyes glaring at him.. "What do you wish of me?"

"Erin is back. You have her signature so find her. Do nothing and report back her location."

"Your will My Lord." Scrambling out of the room.

Slightly went to his bedroom and dressed. He would visit Julia and see what he could find out from the Order. If Erin was back there was no doubt in his mind that Order would have contacted the lithe red-headed witch. That was why his Master was so successful. Harry Potter always kept his agents fully informed and that what made the Dark Lord so successful in countering the few pathetic attempts to hinder his Master's plans.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus and Sebastion Apparated deep into the Forbidden Forest. "It would have been handy to have Hagris here, bless is soul in the Veil."

Sebastion looked questioningly to his father. The man had kept him sheltered from everything in his dealings in the fight against Binns.

"Hagrid was a Half Giant and Keeper of the Keys of Hogwarts and Professor of Magical Creatures. He knew this forest like the back of his hand. He was murdered 18 years ago when Binn's came into power taking out those he felt a threat. He was the only one murdered other than Minerva when everything began. Strange that out of all of the staff, he would take out the least importance."

Sebastion wrapped his robes around him, trying to settle and allow his eyes adjust to the dark and the strange sounds. "I think we know the reason why now Father."

Severus chuckled. "So it seems Sebastion. Fortunately I have a bit of help." Pulling a moleskin bag out of his robe and opened it.

"Out now Thanantos." Watching the raven fly out of the bag and land on his shoulder squawking angrily and pecking his ear.

"Still your anger Thanantos." Severus admonished. "We are in the Forbidden Forest and I am sure the many creatures here with the exception of the Unicorns would find you a tasty treat."

The bird immediately silenced and Severus pulled out a parchment and tapped on it revealing a picture of them in the forest.

Pleased, Severus folded the parchment and held it out and smiled when Thanantos took the parchment in her beak. "Go to Firenze and give him this and make sure he comes to us. Guide him if you need to."

The raven nodded and flew off.

Sebastion moved off and found firewood and brought it back and dumped it at his father's feet. "A fire while we wait?" He enquired.

Severus listened. He had been in here enough times and the insects chirping suddenly silenced.

"Pull your wand out and back into the woods with me. Something is wrong as the forest is never this quiet. Something is near us."

Sebastion did as he was told, heart racing and admired the cool demeanor of his father.

Limbs snapped in the distance. "Here that son?" Severus whispered.

"Yes." Sebastion whispered back, fighting the fear that engulfed him and felt his father's hand firm on his arm.

"I know you want to run Sebastion but that would not be advised. Listen further." His father whispered back.

Sebastion listened, focusing on any sound he could hear. "Heavy panting." Sebastion whispered back. "Plus something I've never heard. Little clicks like many legs of insects."

"Not insects but spiders." Watching a wizard running fall down in the clearing as twenty large Acromantula surrounded the hapless wizard, large mouths clicking nastily.

Severus watched Slightly using his wand to shoot out spells until one of the large spiders used a leg and flicked the wand away.

One moved up close and used a leg to push Slightly on the ground and held the wizard down.

"Who are you little man to invade my webs and kill my mates?" The spider asked as the remaining encircled him.

Slightly stuttered out. "I am here at Voldemorts command and you know who he is."

The spider released the wizard and chuckled when the man tried to escape and caught him in two legs and wrapped the man in a silky stream of web leaving only the head free and tossed the wrapped form down.

"Oh yes I remember him Man. We fought for him and we were decimated in the fight. You look to all that survive minus the ones you killed and we are very hungry, man flesh is so delectable as most are not foolish to come to our lands."

Severus placed his wand to his neck. "Aranon, Son of Aragog I wish to have a word with you."

Aranon looked up. "So more of Man is here. Come to me little man so my Brothers and Sisters will have a feast."

"Aranon." Severus called out. "You recognize my voice?"

The giant spider stilled in thought. "Headmaster Snape?"

"Stay and watch and kill any that make a move." Severus whispered to his son and walked out of the woods holding his wand down.

"Aye Aranon and I need that wizard." Pointing to the wrapped body.

Slightly screamed out. "Snape! Thank Gods you're here. Have you been called as well?"

Severus moved and the spiders surrounding their leader parted, allowing the man to pass, clicking their mandibles nastily.

He stood in front of the large spider. "My master would be displeased and kill all of you if you munched on his minion." Pointing his finger down at Slightly.

Aranon growled out. "Man that killed my mate"

Severus looked around, noting many females present.

"You have many others here Aranon to replace her. You remember Hagrid, wizard that raised your grandfather? I know you pass the stories down." Talking in a silky voice to sooth the angry spider.

The angry clicking silenced as the spiders waited for the man to continue. "Yes you fought for Voldemort and almost all of you perished because of you Aranon. I let you live because of Hagrid. I could have come to your web and exterminated you at any time if not for a promise I made to Hagrid on his deathbed. He begged me let you live and I have honored that request."

The angry clicking silenced of the rest of the group silenced.

Aranon regarded the man in dark robes. "You have to offer me something in return?"

Sebastion watched his father pulled out his moleskin pouch and held it upside down and five large black stallions erupted forth snorting and froze.

Severus smiled. "I think you will find what I offer is more than this small morsel."

Aranon watched the five large horses realizing the man was right and flicked a leg pushing the wrapped wizard towards the man dressed in black.

Aranon regarded the gift. "Call upon me if needed." Motioning a leg and the twenty large spiders moved into the forest dragging the horses along and soon the silent clearing erupted in the normal sound of the forest.

Severus knelt down to Slightyl growling out. "I've saved your life and hold you to a Life Debt. We'll talk more of it later. Sebastion!"

Sebastion melted out of the forest and joined his father. "Take him somewhere safe."

Severus watched his son pick the wrapped wizard up and placed him across his shoulder.

Sebastion looked to his father questioningly.

"Tell your mother all that has happened and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sebastion nodded and turned his heal and Apparated away, pleased to be out of the forest.

Severus looked around the forest, lighting his wand tip and heard a sound of hooves and felt Thanantos land on his shoulder.

Firenze trotted into the clearing. "That was very clever of you Severus."

He sighed for plans changed with the inadvertent arrival of Slightly.

"Does Bane recognize my command of Herd Pact and protect those I sent forth because of the promise?"

"He does and no questions as the stars predicted it."

Severus nodded to the white centaur. "Tell my brother I will arrive soon and explain."

Firenze watched the wizard disappear and trotted out of the clearing into the forest to inform Bane.


	9. Chapter 9 Loyalty

AN JK as Always no monies Harry Potter hers alone. I write for enjoyment. We learn more of Slightly and torture and hint of rape involved. Parents you are warned.

Chapt 9 Loyalties.

Severus sat on a fallen log after leaving Fireinze deep in thought. Finding Slightly was unexpected and complicated things. If Slightly did not report in a few days, Voldemort would be concerned. And when Voldemort became concerned he would be called in for something more than reporting mundane school details. He would be tied down, tortured, and when weakened, Voldemort woud force himself into his mind and learn everything, leaving him drooling with no mind. He might be killed, or maybe not. Left alive until he found Hermione and drug her in to gloat before doing Gods now what.

He could not let that happen.

Moving deeper into the forest, he moved to the Herd. Despite never meeting them again, he always sensed where they were due to the Pact he gained with them when he saved Bane's Queen and son long ago.

He heard a soft snort and turned around quickly finding a young Centaur holding a bow pulled back. "You should have come with Fireinze Brother."

"Fireinze told you what happened. I had to take care of a few things."

The Centaur snorted and put away his bow. "Follow me."

Severus followed and soon was lead into a clearing and found the entire hear standing at the edge of the clearing with Bane, his Seers, and Fireinze.

"I brought our Brother Father."

Bane chuckled. "No need to be so formal my Son. The man standing beside you saved your life as well as my Queens.

So this was Munir. The light of the full moon was bright in the clearing and the young Centaur's coat still shone in the moon.

"I see I named you correctly Munir and you still glow in the moonlight." Severus murmured.

Munir observed the wizard. "Our Bards speak of you as a powerful man in your world. Man who was able to save those greater than him."

Bane glared making sure the Wizard understood.

Severus held back a chuckle listening to the young stallion. Seemed like the young, no matter what race acted a certain way. "Young Prince, the stars called me and I could not defy them or the great king of the Herd. Though I am a small man compared to your father, he was gracious to allow one of my…." Glancing at Bane standing behind his son. "status to join your Herd."

"Enough!" Bane shouted out. "You have seen our Brother return to the Herd and I will find out why we are protecting his stallion and mare."

Severus watched the mares and stallions leave. "Come Brother for a walk and tell me why I have a mare and a stallion under my safe-keeping that is not from your loins as the Pact dictates."

They melted into the forest walking side by side.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Sebastion knew he could not allow Slightly anywhere near his mother. Father told him of many abandoned safe-houses left over from the previous war and he went to one far away. It was the one they decided to use if anything unexpected happened.

He dropped Slightly to the ground and heard a grunt. Pointing his wand he growled out "Langlock" So the assassin could not use silent magic. The wrapped wizard began to struggle, the silk web holding him tight began to loosen.

Sebastion noticed and soon the wizard was tied in magical rope.

Conjuring a chair, the young man sat down and watched the Assassin, taking a moment to tuck his free hand in his pocket and turned a coin.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus watched Bane after he finished his story and knew the large Centuar was mad and unexpectedly accepting of the news at the same time.

"What you would equate to a Great-Great Grandfather told the Seers hundreds of years ago. The witch Erin even visited us so she is not unknown. The spiral of Mars fallen begins." Bane snorted and growled at the same time.

Bane trotted and Severus followed him back into the clearing. Music was heard drifting from the forest. "The Bards are creating a tale of your return. Our history is repeated through the Bard's Lyre and not written. It sounds joyful but it will not be when I tell Glane the reason of your return."

Bane looked to the stars. "Some are coming into alignment and that means strife, pulling and pushing against one another." Bane whinnied softly, almost sad for one so fearless and caught Severus's obsidian eyes. "Long ago you told me that the stars, which is Fate for Man did not apply to you. I think you will find that different now. My Herd is yours when the time comes."

Severus watched Bane leave and felt burning in his pocket. Pulling out the coin he read the message and felt relief. Clever boy he thought, thinking a moment of destination and Apparated away with a turn of his heel.

Severus observed the door to a run-shack and waited a long moment before walking to the door and sounded a complicated series of knocks.

The door opened and Sebastion looked to his father in relief. "I was going to take him to the cottage but I felt uncomfortable with him being there with Mum."

Severus hugged his son for a brief moment and let go. "You have no idea how wrong that would have been." Telling him his thoughts while meeting with Bane.

"Keep your wand pointed at Slightly for he is the most dangerous wizard you have ever met face to face." Severus growled out.

They entered the room and Severus pointed his wand releasing the ropes but kept the Langlock in place. "Slightly what a surprise to see you strolling in the Forbidden Forest this evening." Grabbing the Assassin's wrist and placing a copper bracelet on it before releasing it and watched the wizard struggle to talk.

Sebastion kept his wand pointed and watched his father flick his wrist and listened to the assassin shout angrily. "You impede the command of our Lord Severus! I will tell him and well watch with pleasure and beg for me to make the first cut!"

"I do not think that would be a wise threat to one who holds a Life debt over you. The copper bracelet null your magic. Provided to me by Our Lord to quell certain unruly students." Severus smirked. "You have no power here Slightly. I hold the power over your life or death."

"Traitor!" Slightly snarled.

"No Slightly. I was forced into this after you found me alive fortunate that I saved you." Severus drily remarked. "Why were you in the forest tonight?"

The Assassin remained silent and Severus easily picked up the pocked man and caught his eyes and soon into his mind.

His memories covered two centuries just like his and Hermione's. He was maain piece in the past. The question was could he trust him.

Slightly's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "Find something in there that disturbs you?"

"Tell me about Julia. You've used her." Severus murmured and watched Slightly stand up in anger.

"Only little things Snape! I could have given everything away at any time but your wife begged me not to. She gave me this to prove should I meet you at the end of your wand." Pulling a ring out of his pocket and held it out.

Severus snatched it and turned it over, examining it closely. The ring was Hermione's wedding band. He dropped the wizard and moved away. The memories in the Pensieve were that Slightly turned. Slightly was with Voldemort.

Severus conjured two chairs and sat on one still holding his wand and another holding the wedding ring tight. "Explain how you came about this. I will know if you are telling the truth."

"Promise you will not kill me!" Slightly snarled back.

"I will…for now so speak as that is the best you'll get out of me."

Slightly sat in the empty chair across from him. "I think I was as confused as you, remembering the alternate pasts and all of the outcomes." Noting Severus's momentarily look of confusion.

"Okay, so you do not remember her deaths until she showed you her memories." Hastily continuing when he saw the wand in Severus's hand shake for a moment.

"I remember all of her deaths because I was the one that killed her every time." Slightly spoke and watched the wand held more to him.

"Severus if you want me to continue, give your wand to your son! I would hate to be killed before I finished my tale."

"You know of…" Severus snarled out and stopped. Hermione kept details to herself. He held his wand hilt first to his son. "Take it."

"Father! No!" Sebastion shouted.

"Take my wand Sebastion. You mother has held things away from us for a reason. Kill him if he as much as blinks."

"That's better. Gods I wish I had Firewhiskey for this." Slightly muttered.

Severus growled and Slightly held out his hands in retreat. "Okay, Firewhiskey later."

"I remember every time I killed her but none would be as horrific as the last time."

_Slightly dragged Hermione, using the shackles on the restrained witch's hand, stilling her struggle with a slap to the face knocking the witch unconscious and brought her before Voldemort. "My Lord, the missing witch returned and I found her." Slinging the naked witch towards the throne and stepped on her to keep her down. You see by her state that I have….questioned her and she revealed nothing."_

_Voldemort leaned forward and held his hand, chuckling when the witch moved to get away and knocked down by his assassin. "Finally you reveal yourself Hermione. Can I call you that?"_

_The dirty, naked witch remained silent._

"_Your husband is in my service and he does not know of your return. Tell me and I will reunite the both as long as you promise service to me."_

_Hermione remained silent._

"_No joyful reunion then? Use the knife Slightly!" Voldemort commanded._

_Slighlty immediately replied pulling her naked form to him and allowed he head to rest on his shpulder. _

"_Remember the ring Slightly." Hermione whispered. "Keep it with you always until you meet Severus just as we discussed."_

_Voldemort frowned. "What is she whispering to you Slightly?" He commanded._

_The assassin cackled out. "She is begging me for her life and does not want you to hear my Lord."_

"_Enough! Knife play and make it last!"_

"_Your will My Lord!" Slightly cackled and lightly sliced the grove of her neck, moving slowly as blood weeped out of the wounds._

_Slightly laid the screaming witch on the floor and leaned in, knife point at her stomach. "You tell Snape that I offered numbness potion and I did not touch you though it looks like it and you refused it. Be well in the Veil."_

_Six hours later Slightly rose, robes covered in blood and kicked the lifeless body of Hermione with his boot. "It is done my Lord."_

_Voldemort clapped his hand. "You will not tell Severus of his wife's return or demise. Take it away where it will not be found." Ponting at the dead body._

_Slightly picked up the bloody body. "Your Will my Lord." He cackled out and left the throne room._

I brought her here barely alive and she wrote a letter in her own blood to you before reminding me again of the ring and commanded I place the letter in a cupboard over there." "Pointing a finger to a set of cupboards to the left. "She demanded that I put her out of her misery and I did so. A bright light flashed out when I slammed my knife in her chest and she disappeared."

"Sebastion!" Severus growled but there was no need as he watched his son fling open the doors and found a blood-stained parchment and held it out to his father.

Severus snatched it and read the letter. Tucking it into his pocket he whirled at the smaller wizard sitting in a chair looking back calmly. "Do I need to Obliviate you?"

"You have my wand Severus." The pocked-marked wizard reminded him and held a hand out.

Severus gave the wand back reluctantly for her letter was very demanding that he should do so.

"I'll tell him I followed a lead long ago because Hermione and Donovan visited the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest and it did not pan out. I continue to search."

Slightly went to leave and found Snape's son blocking him. Severus nodded that the wizard be allowed to live.

Slightly touched the handle of the door. "No doubt you've told Julia how evil I am. Tell her the truth. Bonds be damned but I do everything for her. Everything for a future together with only her."

Sebastion looked to his father.

"Come Sebastion." Motioning his son close to him and held him when the wizard was close enough. "I believe your mother has some questions to answer."

They arrived at the cottage and found Hermione in the large leather chair Severus preferred.

She placed he book she was reading down. "You've met with Slightly and he told you?" She whispered out.

Severus held the bloody letter to her. "No secrets Hermione! I will not be led like this, most of all by my own wife who should know better and remember the past." He growled out.

She rose and took the letter. "Sebastion, go to your room."

Sebastion cursed. "I am of age Mother and not a boy. I have been…"

"Still your words Sebastion. After I explain to your father I will talk to you." Hermione interrupted.

She watched her son go upstairs, hearing the door upstairs in anger.

"Don't blame me Hermione. There is more of you in the boy than me." Sitting in his chair. "Explain!" Holding her ring out to her.

She placed it on her left ring finger. "Tell me what Slightly told you."


	10. Chapter 10 Hiatus

Haitus:

I'm sorry. There has not been many reviews but that does not bother me. I am so plowed down at work and crazy busy that it affects my writing because I write when I come home. Once things calm back down (Probably September) I will review this story and see if I can salvage it. I appreciate the few that have reviewed it. Or even read it. I hope that I can configure this using my wand to something that readers want. Do not worry. It is not abandoned. I will not be adding any new stories during this time as I am doing Technical Writing and that is truly Hell on Earth.

Enjoy the rest of your summer!

Mare


	11. Chapter 11 OConfirmation?

Hermione listened to Severus absently biting her lower lip, fingering the ring on her left finger, back where it belonged.

He ended his tale and looked at her in anger.

Hermione stilled looking at him, realizing his anger. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him. "You never remembered and I always asked you when I returned. No one ever did except for Slightly."

"How many times did he bring you before Voldemort?" He demanded.

"Too many times to count Severus." Hermione whispered.

"And when did you trust him?" Severus continued. He told her to tell him everything and regretted it as she spoke in graphic detail about her death by one man. Slightly.

"Around the one hundredth." Hermione calmly replied. "It wasn't until then when we spoke while I was being held at Voldemorts's lair waiting to die. He was sent to prepare me and he offered a numbing potion which I refused. I'm sure there is more and he is the anchor in this. I only remember the future and he remembers the past. He convinced me because he knew of certain scars that only you would have known about." Blushing at her revelation.

The revelation did not change his mind on her. He loved her and they had their son.

"So Slightly is the Past and you are the Future. Tell me of the future!" Severus demanded grabbing her hand and held it tight.

"I can't Severus." Hermione replied sadly. "I can only reveal what I know with the Past, which is Slightly, the Hope, which is Sebastion, the Fighter which is Harry, and the Protector, which is Bane's herd, and the Pinicale is Erin. It is all up to them and we need to meet togather at one place."

She grabbed his hand. "There are no do overs as in the past Severus. Our time is nigh and this is the final do over."

Severus sighed and kissed her hand. "You did not mention us."

"No I did not." Hermione whispered.

He did not want to ask the final question but he did. "And us Hermione?"

"We are the Sacrificed." She replied sadly. "No do overs, no chance at all, except maybe in this final timeline but I doubt it. We are the final sacrifice for all mentioned to overpower Voldemort."

She stood up to leave.

"Don't go Hermione." He almost begged. "I know you want to talk to our son….but…." Pulling tightly to him. "I need you more."

Hermione thought for a moment. This was not how the timeline went in the future to be and she felt a small tendril of hope.

"How do you need me Severus?" She whispered against his chest, fighting the tears of one that was doomed.

"With all that I am." He replied, leaning down and capturing her lips.

Bliss. Total bliss feeling her man kissing her passionately, losing herself into that fiery kiss.

After a few moments she broke the kiss and Severus smirked, knowing what she felt.

He picked her up into his arms. "All that matters is I love you. No arguments. You do love me still?"

She whispered out. "Always and forever Severus."

"Then you will allow me to show the same and you can talk to Sebastion later." He growled out huskily. "This is my time to welcome you back and I have missed you."

She should tell him right away but she could not, enjoying the feel of his arms while he carried her to his bedroom.

He laid her gently on the bed. There was no pretense in him now. "Love me Hermione Snape and I promise My love is triple what you hold for me."


	12. Chapter 12 Time settles into place

A/N Time will go back and forth and will be confusing to readers who click this chapter. You need to read from the beginning to understand the events. As always JK owns Harry Potter and I do not. I make no knuts from this and write for my enjoyment.

Chapter 12 Time settles into place

Severus held her after they made love

And her son Stefan, no Sebastion. Severus changed his name and raised him, allowing him to go to Hogwarts under an obscure Pureblood line long dead, anticipating the boy's inevitable Sorting into Slytherin. Unfortunately Voldemort found out about it and angry when her son refused joining the Inner Circle and escaped to America.

She moved out of the bed and moved to the wardrobe and opened it up. All of her robes were hanging on hooks, meticulously pressed. They should have been food for moths long ago and realized Severus maintained them for her eventual return.

She found the green robes she knew he liked and dressed into them, turning when the door opened and found her husband standing at the door watching her.

"I've always loved those robes on you." He murmured.

Hermione smiled. "Why I've dressed in them." Moving to it and sat on it and patted the empty space next to her.

Severus moved and sat beside her, lightly taking up her hand and stroked it.

"How are you dealing with what I revealed?"

He knew she was worried of everything she had done. Sleeping with other wizards to further her purpose for the future.

He lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "I never felt anything and how can I feel any anger on what you have done in your multiple pasts?"

Severus stroked her back. "All that matter is that you are here now, firmly seated in place and you will never leave me again. How I have missed you, cursed to remember every time you arrived while you never remembered us."

"Stefan, no Sebastion. It was clever of you to hide him like that." She softly spoke. "At least I helped raise him for a time and he has grown so much."

"Here are only a few of us that remember. Harry, Erin, Donovan, Slightly and ourselves. The Order has led an alternate timeline in hiding."

Hermione turned to him. "What do you suggest?"

He sighed. "We fight and bring this to the end. It is the only reason Fate has forced me to be separated."

He wrapped his arms around her at her gasp. "I've been tied to the Dark Lord for years, allowing me to firm up my dedication to him through murder and mayhem. I think I can deceive him a little bit longer."

He kissed her, pushing his love to her and a bright light pulsed out and faded. He broke at the kiss and Hermione did not miss the look of worry, no fright.

"True Love Severus." Hermione murmured.

"Your words! How could I be so complacent?" Sever suddenly growled out.

He pulled her up and rushed to the dresser and pulled out a small bag.

"You recognize it Hermione? The bag from your trek long ago with Potter and Weasley?" He demanded.

Hermione grew alarmed. "I do."

He shoved it in her hands. "Then leave. Go to Bane in the Forbidden Forest and tell him you are my mare. The world has been so oppressed the Dark Majiks will alert him to your return. Erin and Donovan should be there. He will call me because he will sense true love through my Mark."

He grabbed his left arm and sank down. "He Marked me again when I confirmed myself to him. Go before I cannot protect you! The Mark is more insidious in this time. He knows of your return."

"I've packed it and you have enough to last you three months or you can go into the Muggle world. All you need to do is to go now! I will meet you when I can."

"I love you Severus." Hermione whispered and turned to leave the cottage.

"Wait! Severus suddenly called out. "I remembered that I sent you away in the past. Stay. We will face this together and not die separately. I'll protect you the best I can."

Severus sagged, barely making it to a chair. "I just remembered that I have sent you many times and Potter failed."

Hermione walked to the back of the chair and wrapped her arms around him. "We will fight together and never be separated."

A shimmer suddenly moved through the room and disappeared.

"Time is falling into place." Hermione murmured, moving around the chair and sat on Severus's lap.

He noted the worry in her voice. "And what does that mean?"

"The two hundred years of re-do's are finished. Everything that happens after this has never happened."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling him to her and heard her whispered words. "I'm finally free."

"We're free." He corrected and held her tightly.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry waited for the reformed Order of the Phoenix in the Forest of Isle of Dean. He decided on the location based on his knowledge while spending a month in a tent with Hermione.

It was a lonely time there. Days would pass with not one word spoken between them. Then he followed what he thought was a stag and almost died in the icy water when he went to retrieve the sword of Gryffindor. When Ron arrived back Hermione was so angry but soon it was as if they never separated.

They went and followed through, destroyed the Horcruxes and defeated Voldemort. Or so they thought.

He sighed. How did everything get so fucked up? Hermione's time travel to try to save them and the Wizarding world. Her marriage to Snape, the man he once hated with a passion, time leading him to accept him as the spy he was despite being remarked by Binns/aka Voldemort.

Still he felt anticipation. No longer would he hide as he had friends that he thought died suddenly brought back to live. All because of his best friend Hermione. He felt stronger and comforted by it.

Molly and Arthur was the first to arrive. Soon after that Charlie Weasley made his appearance along with Padma and her daughter.

Fifteen gathered around him.

He noted their nervous looks. "I know that it has been some time since we last met."

Harry continued. "It's a small cell located outside of Hogsmeade." He began. "They are in charge of keeping Hogsmeade in line with Voldemort's laws and tonight we will free the village. There are ten of them located here." Placing a parchment down and motioned for them to gather round and tapped the parchment revealing the cottage.

"I've a spy that has watched their daily routine for months and in one hour all will be gathered there. That will be the time to attack." Explaining the plan and pointed out weaknesses and where they should enter.

Harry presented the strategy thought out by Sebastion and soon everyone agreed on the execution of the mission.

"We have four hours before we leave. Take the time to rest and catch up on things." Harry spoke. "Thank you for taking up the fight once again."

He moved around the room, chatting with Molly and Arthur for a moment before moving to Padma Patel and her daughter Lintal.

"Mum has told me so much about you." Lintal breathed out. "I hope I don't fail you."

Harry chuckled. "You will do your best. I'm sure your mother has taught you well. Just keep to Arthur, Molly, or Fluer and you will be fine."

He noticed the group gather together to catch up and he left, walking up the stairs where Ginny waited.

"Ginny, I have missed you." Falling into her arms and kissed her passionately.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They executed the attack on the Death Eater house outside of Hogsmeade.

Deadly hexes shot back and forth until Harry remained standing as all of his team died.

Slightly hissed out. "Time to die Harry Potter! See your foolishness and the deaths surrounding you, misguided, unworthy witches and wizards that followed your word. My Lord Voldemort laughs at you futile attempts as he sent me here. I will take your body and hang it inside the Ministry for all to see, your final death! Avadra…"

Time stood still as a shimmering light moved across the room, dead bodies morphing into live, as those that lived died.

Harry shook his head for a moment. Gods he was about to be killed.

He watched Slightly grab his hand in pain. "Harry, you must bury the bodies where they can never be found. I'll tell him his safeguard is missing as I came to an empty house. He was warned of your plan. Inform Snape and his wife!"

He watched the pock scarred wizard pointed his hand and disappeared.

Harry turned to his group thankful that all survived. "That was my spy and we will do as he says."

The group moved to gather the twenty dead Death Eaters and disappeared leaving Harry behind.

Harry felt out of place, like he should have died here.

Shrugging his shoulders, he repaired the destruction leaving the house as it was and turned his heel and Apparated away.

A/N So I know you are confused. That is what Time Travel does to one. But it melds into place and you should not be too confused with the following chapters.


End file.
